


The King and His Demon

by aliciatengu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciatengu/pseuds/aliciatengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>主要角色中途死亡注意。<br/>结局HE。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_他们说只有饱含着真爱的吻才能化解这喧嚣在暴风中的诅咒。_

_但是，_

_又有谁真的相信呢。_

_黑色的恶魔蜷缩在森林深处的沼泽中，_

_看着暴风向着远方的国家肆虐而去，_

_他渐渐地闭上了眼睛。_

 

“陛下，Jotun派来了求和的使者。”士兵疾步走进了大殿，他披着残破的披风，盔甲上原本亮银色的表面因为磨损和混合着暗红色的黑色泥污而黯淡，他的脸上甚至还沾染着些不知是自己还是他人的血污。

 

他们在经历的是一场恶战。他们的国家——Asgard和邻边的Jotun之国已经持续了将近整整三年的战争。起初是关于一个小小的岛屿的争夺，岛屿本身并没有什么特殊的，但两国君主从父辈开始就并不和睦，这个岛屿的争端只是他们正式发动战争的一个借口罢了。谁都想吞并另一方，但是很快他们发现，这场战役因为他们的自大和冲动，战线拉得过长，最后两国就像同时站在一个处在悬崖间的细细的独木桥上，稍一不慎，便会掉下深渊。然而领主的尊严与骄傲是不允许他们任何一个人在这场战争中位于劣势的，他们四处招募剑士和法师为自己而战，甚至是龙，他们也开始想收服。

后来在这战争中，Asgard的新王与旧主交替，所有人都希望新王能够结束这场似乎看不到头的战争。人们的心在三年的战争中早已疲惫，他们的生活仿佛已经全都是为了这场战争服务，他们带着恐惧在黑色焦灼的大地中扒拉着他们觉得也许是可以称为希望的种子。

他们需要的是一个救世主，一个能够拯救他们的人。

 

但是，新王并不是这个人。

 

“把他带上来。”Thor一只手肘撑在王座上，他的臣民在底下窃窃私语。

Thor没能去听他们说什么。本应该是喜悦兴奋亦或是怀疑的心情，被他内心升腾起的雾霾所取代，混合着紧张与无力的疼痛从他的肺里随着每一次的呼吸蔓延开来。他要出现了，他在心里吐出重重的一口不稳的气息。

察觉到新王异样的大臣们渐渐安静了下来，他们不安地看向他们的王。

他们的王在还是王子的时期跟随父亲立下过大大小小的战功，每一个都是让人们津津乐道的故事，忠诚的大臣们赞颂这个有着和太阳一样耀眼的金色头发的王子是天神对国家的佑护的象征，他是有着仙女祝福的希望，而奸佞之人则嫉妒着害怕着这个未来的王子。他们蛊惑还是少年的小王子，Thor的亲弟弟，设下一个个诡计与陷阱，挑拨，诬陷，暗杀，他们试图一次次地将这个光辉的王子推下地狱的悬崖。

但是也许真的有神在庇护，王子一次次地带着伤痕从冒着血泥岩浆的地狱爬了出来。

他的笑容依然让人愤恨，他的仁慈刺伤了恶毒之人的心脏，他的宽容让小人的灵魂缩进阴影。

 

但是，他并不真的是这个国家的救世主。

 

他曾经是，但是也许那些丑陋的臣子的诅咒真的开始奏效了，他在一次回归中开始改变了。

在那个继位典礼发生的一天，边疆传来了恶报。王子戴上象征着权力的戒指，却没来得及戴上王冠便穿上厚重的战甲，跨上高大的战马，奔赴战场。

那的确是一次胜利，只是，在那次他回来后，当他成为新王以后，他的仁慈与包容仿佛跟随着战马铁骑脚下飞扬起的有着铁锈味的沙尘一起被吹散在不知道什么地方。

那一晚他亲手斩下小王子的头颅，然后将残骸丢进了充满着野兽的森林之中。他再也不像以前一样念及那些陷害过他的臣子对国家的功绩，他下令将他们一个个地穿刺在飘扬着国家旗帜的旗杆上。血将旗帜染成了黑红的色彩，那是他们的墓土。银色的旗杆变成了由血绘成的有着恐怖图腾的刑场，那是他们的棺材。黑色的乌鸦叼食他们的血肉，白色的蛆虫钻进钻出，那是他们墓前的祷告，令人作呕的气息在这个国家的广场上挥之不去。没有人敢去抬头看一眼那些尸体，他的人民惴惴不安地都说他们的王变成了一个魔鬼。

是的，一个恶魔。

但是没有人知道为什么。

他们战战兢兢甚至不敢再去仔细瞧上他们的国王一眼。

这一切都太过了，怎么能有这么可怕的事情发生。神啊，是什么让您降下这般的责罚。请您，求您快将这可憎的噩梦带走吧。

将光辉的梦想与期望加于国王身上的人民开始这样祈祷。

“看，你不过是他们的玩具，Thor。”国王经过无人的走廊时听到了身后发出的嘲讽的声音。Thor回过头去，身后却空无一人，只剩下清冷的风和在风中闪烁不定的灯火。

 

“Thor——”

厚重的大门被再一次推开，士兵带来了Jotun求和的使者。

随着使者脚步的临近，Thor听到了那个声音，缓慢却清晰，带着重量。

“Thor——”

没有人能听见这声音，除了Thor。

没有人能看见这个声音的主人，除了Thor。

他感到一双冰凉的有着利爪的手从身后擦过自己的肩窝，漆黑的细长尾巴以磨人的速度缠上了他支在王座扶手上的臂膀，然后一个身影渐渐在他身边宽大的王位上显露了出来。

关于这个国王，事实上他的子民确实猜对了一些，但并不准确。

他们的国王不是变成了一个魔鬼，而是真真切切地和一个恶魔进行了交易，但也许说是被迫交易会更恰当些。而这个有着一对向后弯曲的黑色长角的恶魔用救助国王的生命交换来了三样东西——食物，权力和灵魂。

“Thor——”恶魔转动着绿色的眼珠，一条腿跪在王座上，一只脚踩在铺着兽皮的地砖上，他凑近了Thor的耳朵，说道：“杀了这个使者。”

国王从一开始就不好的脸色更加阴沉得有些可怕，他咬着牙。

“Loki！”国王从喉咙里挤出细不可闻的声音，叫出了恶魔的名字。

“Hmm……”恶魔将食指抵上了Thor的双唇，像哄一个孩子一样轻轻摇着头说道，“还记得你和我的契约么。现在这个国家我说了算，你只不过是我的传令官而已，记得么？”

Thor用余光瞥向这个微笑着露出了尖锐牙齿的恶魔，他在心里寻找那个不字。

但随着那个恶魔越来越开怀的笑容，他看着Loki走下王座，在正在捧着Jotun国王信件诵读的使者身边背着手绕了一个圈，表情就像是真的在认真听对方的话语一样，时不时还煞有其事地点点头，然后他来到使者的身后。Thor紧紧盯着恶魔的那双眼睛，直到那双闪着亮光的眼睛突然暗沉下来，下一秒利爪撕破了使者的喉咙，喷涌出的鲜血瞬间染湿了使者的前襟和大殿的砖石，使者捂住自己的脖子瞪大了眼睛向后踉跄几步，发出了无声的喊叫，但那抽气声却比任何尖锐的嘶喊都来得凄厉。Thor浑身一震，闭上眼睛再睁开才发现那使者还好好地站在原地，说着些什么。

“陛下？”离Thor最近的大臣觉得有些不对劲，悄声唤道。

Thor看到那只恶魔站定在使者的身边，Loki张开了嘴，直直看向Thor的眼睛。Thor感到自己舌头的僵硬，逐渐地变得没有知觉。他在Loki开口的瞬间听到了自己的声音，他如同变成了一个旁观者听着属于自己却又陌生的声音泛着怪异的感觉在大殿之上响起。

他跟着Loki的嘴型念出了那恶毒的咒语。

“杀了他们所有人。”他听见自己的声音沉稳，冷静，他看见王座之下瞬间的哗然，他瞥见士兵震惊中的身影。

于是他听见自己的声音又重复了一遍刚才的命令，这次带着更加威严和低沉的语气，如同一只嗜血的猛兽的低吼。

终于他看见几个士兵迅速上前锁住了使者和使者侍从的手臂，在使者的震惊中那封信飘落到地上，Thor在喧哗中仿佛听见了信纸落地的声音，他看着那张悠悠下落的纸张，他的意识想要去接住那张纸，但实际上他却连一根手指也抬不起来。

他看见大臣们涌了上来，使者一边谩骂一边被拖远，而Loki只是靠在这些大臣后面的一根柱子上，曲着一条腿，扭头注视着逐渐消失在合上大门后的身影。

“都出去！”Thor吼了出来。

他看见Loki转过了头看着他，好像刚才发生的一切和他没有任何关系一样无辜。

“滚出去！”Thor猛地站了起来，他随手抓起身边吓傻了的侍女手捧着的酒杯狠命砸到了地上，对着底下叽喳的大臣们怒吼，如同一只真正的狮子。他的眼圈因为愤怒而发红，浑身散发出的怒意与杀意如同暴风一般瞬间让那些大臣们逃也似的奔出了大殿。

很快大殿里空无一人，除了王座之上的Thor和依然靠在柱子上的Loki。

Loki看着Thor冲到自己的面前，揪住自己的衣领，将他发狠地拎起往石柱上撞去。那充血发红的眼睛瞪着Loki要将他撕碎，但是Thor举起的拳头终究没打下去，他无法对Loki下手，因为那该死的契约！他厌恶地啐了一口，然后看着Loki整了整衣领，冲他带着评判意味地笑了一下，然后消失在了空气之中。


	2. Chapter 2

这一晚，Thor拒绝见任何人，即使焦急的大臣们已经守在殿门外几个钟头了，也没见到哪怕是一个传令的侍兵。

他独自靠在冰凉的浴池里，喝着从酒窖的角落里随手捞出的烈酒。

 

所有的一切开始于一个骗局。

在原本应该是属于他的继位大典上，他因为突然的战事策马奔赴战场。而他的敌人，那些躲在暗处的邪佞之臣在他的帐篷里设下了陷阱。他只身一人无法抵抗由二十多的兽人组成的强盗团而被迫逃进森林深处，最终因为失血过多昏倒在了阴冷潮湿的沼泽之中。

他以为他会死在那，他的尸体无人发现最终成为森林野兽的晚餐。

人们都说他骁勇善战，有着一颗仁爱的心，但是没人知道背负着这颗心需要承受多大的重量。他的直觉让他在一次次地被陷害暗杀后知道到底是谁在操纵着这一切。他不是一块柔软的淡然着吸收脏水的海绵，如果他能，他一定会揪出那些幕后黑手，让他们的卑鄙和阴毒暴露在公开审讯台前，让他们的罪恶得到应有的惩罚。

但是他没有证据。

那些狡猾的老狐狸从来不曾让自己留下痕迹。他的敌人躲在功绩与荣耀的垂帘后的阴影中，而他，年轻的王子，踩在烈阳照射下的沙漠之中。

他没有能够信任的人，在他的亲弟弟都被收买的情况下，他不确定他能够信任谁。

他的仁慈与爱渐渐被迫掺和进了一种扭曲的虚假，他在面对着城下的子民们微笑，看着他们期待的眼神的时候却无力地将自己的后背暴露在背光的那一面。

他感受着自己逐渐沉入沼泽中时渐渐涌进内脏的窒息与绝望感，想着，也许从一开始就成为一个魔鬼的话，也许自己也不至于落得如此地步。

 

“Thor——”

喝得有些醉醺的Thor因为熟悉的声音猛地抬起头。

他看着Loki站在离他只隔了一步距离的水中，对方的手滑上他端举着酒杯的手。Thor不知道Loki是怎么能在杀戮之后露出这种无谓的表情。他现在的样子就像是一个温柔的小兽一般用唇边轻轻若有似无地蹭着Thor的手腕。但是Thor怎么会忘记，眼前的是一只货真价实彻头彻尾的恶魔，善于演戏，精于伪装，他总是能得到他想要的。Thor愤懑地用空着的手突然钳住了Loki的下巴，让其被迫抬头看向自己。

哦，他当然知道这只恶魔现在想要什么。

——食物。

Thor的血是这头黑色的恶魔的食物。

Thor的灵魂在他死亡之后将会是这只可怕的生物的最终回报。

这是处于十字路口的恶魔将他从濒死中拉回来的报偿，连带着王权。

Thor看着在自己大手中的那颗显得瘦小的头颅，他忽然有种错觉，如果自己用力的话，会将这个精致的头颅下颚骨整个捏碎么？又或者，他的视线滑到Loki的喉咙，也许……

然后他听到恶魔抿着嘴的轻笑。

Thor哼了一声，撤开了手。

因为太用力，Loki的下颚两边有些泛红。

Loki锐利的尖牙刺进了他的手腕，对Thor来说这点疼痛不算什么，但他为自己竟然能感到血液因为吮吸而一齐向某个点流动的感觉而每每感到不适，这种感觉太过于怪异，而如果Loki进食的时间长一点的话，另一种莫名的击打他心脏的压抑感又会像湖底的气泡一颗颗地慢慢涌上来，把他拉入一个更为诡异的窒息感中。

今晚他真的是喝了不少酒，烈酒让他浑身烦热，一种有些相似又令他害怕的感觉在他的头脑里复苏。

Thor眯起了眼睛，他看着自己缠绕着手臂流淌下的鲜血，注视着他们滴进身下的池水中，在水里变成了烟一般散乱的红色碎丝，最后消失得无影无踪。他不得不承认，在手刃那些谋害他的小人的时候他确实感到了身体里涌上的一股让他沸腾的满足感，即使那是借助恶魔罪恶的力量，违背他常识的杀戮。

 

“你不该杀了Balder的。”但是，他还是这么说道，在他能够支配自己的身体后他捧着他弟弟的头颅痛苦地跪在了地上，“他还这么小……”

“收起你虚伪的道德感吧，Thor。你和我一样享受着杀戮。”Loki是这么回答他的。

 

“你笃定我在和Jotun的战争中会赢还是你希望我死在战场上？Loki。”Thor等到Loki松开他的胳膊，然后问道。

“伟大的战场上的王想让自己背弃誓言么？”Loki舔了舔嘴唇上的血。

Thor用沾水的拇指抹去了Loki下巴上剩下的血迹，然后重重地叹了口气，说道：“我不曾这么想过，但也许复仇的结果并没有你想象的那么甘甜。”

即使Loki撤去尖牙，留在他体内压迫他的那股窒息感也并不会那么快速地退去。

Thor是知道这到底是什么的。

但他想不出方法去驱散这痛苦的根源。

他揽过恶魔的身体，亲吻着恶魔那对向后弯曲的有着一道道深刻纹路的长角。

“哦，不，那会非常有趣的，Thor。”恶魔转动着他绿色的眼珠说道。

 

 

“啊——！！！”Thor在自己的惊呼中猛地坐了起来，他剧烈喘息着看向四周，发现自己躺在一个陌生的山洞里，地下水汇聚成一条小溪从山洞尽头流了出来。

这就是传说中的地狱么，Thor惊讶起来，但他分明听到了自己剧烈的心跳，他慌张得捂上胸口。

“我还……活着……”

“严格来说是活了一半。”突然一个冰凉干巴的声音从他背后响起。

他吃了一惊寻着声音找过去，却被迎面丢过来的东西砸了一脸。Thor拎起掉落在身上的毛绒绒的两团东西，才发现那是两只野兔。

“去把它们烤了。”那个声音说道。

Thor抬起头，发现眼前的人被一块黑灰色的脏袍子罩着，那人隔着段距离，背着光让Thor看不清他的脸和身形。

“你是谁？”Thor在呼吸平复中发现自己感觉不到一点身上伤口的疼痛，他掀起衣服，发现自己身上完好如初，哪有什么致命的血窟窿。

摸着原本自己被兽人刺中的地方，Thor若有所思地再次环顾四周。这时那个人走近了，Thor目不转睛地看着他。

忽地，他呼吸一窒，原本不自觉小幅度咽着口水的动作戛然而止。

“你是……”他的手本能地向后摸索着，寻找着他的佩剑。

“恶魔。”那人平静地甚至带着莫名嘲笑地接着Thor没说出口的话说道。

但这个恶魔并不完全，Thor看到他的那对黑色长角有一只还没有长全，黑色中还散发着一些灰白色，另一只则更显得光泽。

Thor听说过关于恶魔的事情。恶魔是人形的魔物，除了拥有角、利爪、利齿和尾巴外几乎和人类长得一模一样，但两者却是不同但又相同的生物。恶魔是背于神的阴影下的生灵，是那个置于云层高山之巅的光明神不愿去看的自己的阴暗面。而人类是神按照自己的样子塑造出来的孩子。对于人类来说，恶魔的诱惑是致命的，却也是无法抵挡的。因为他们从源头来说，本就是混杂在一起的物种。

恶魔是诅咒的化身，他们与绝望的人定下契约，换取三样永远属于自己的东西。但是不是所有的恶魔都是天生的，Thor听说过人变成魔鬼的故事，却没想到自己能亲眼见到。

讽刺的是，他看着眼前的恶魔，却并没有感到像自己认为应该的那样害怕和胆颤。不是出于眼前这个人似乎二十岁不到的还有些青嫩的容貌而放松警惕，也不是因为那双和天生恶魔的全黑色眼睛不同的清澈的绿色眼睛，只是他感到了一种奇怪的抑郁的气息盘旋在那个人身上，他看到那个人第一眼的时候就嗅到的味道，虽然他那时候并不知道自己是从何得出这个感觉的。

“你之前说的话是什么意思！”他质问道。

恶魔看着他摸索武器无果后，边说边稍稍往后退了点的细微动作，一脸理所当然地回答道：“那是因为你将自己一半灵魂作为定金卖给我换取一命，只拥有剩下一半灵魂的你何尝说完整的活着呢？伟大的Thor，北方的领主Odin之子。”

“这不可能！我从没有把自己卖给过魔鬼。”Thor因为一下子过多的冲击而感到眩晕。

“你确实召唤了我。”

“什么时……我没……”

突然，捂着额头的Thor睁大了眼睛。

啊，那个时候！

在他摔入沼泽，快被淹没的时候——

「也许从一开始就成为一个魔鬼的话……」

那是死前最后的喃喃。

“是的，你召唤了我。”恶魔突然背着手弯腰靠近了Thor，“你用你唯一拥有的——权力，换取了你性命的延续，并且将作为和恶魔的缔结者为恶魔提供食物，而在你死后我将拿走你剩下的一半灵魂。你不会进天堂也不会下地狱，因为你的灵魂将彻底变成恶魔的所有物。”

“Thor Odinson，我想你了解随意反悔的后果的不是么。”最后一句，恶魔说得轻声缓慢，如同一个循循善诱的长者，但他的表情却是假装的惋惜。

“……”

“好了，问答时间结束，国王陛下。”恶魔着重着最后的称呼，根本没给对方说话的机会，说道，“我想你该去剥那两只兔子了。”说着，他笑咧着嘴，露出了锐利的尖牙。

 

后来，Thor知道了这个恶魔的名字——Loki。

 

不过那时候，在震惊和混乱中的他怎么也没想到，自己竟然会想要拯救这个本应该是他恐惧或者仇恨的敌人。

即使在Loki毫不犹豫地扼杀了Asgard和Jotun之间的和平的现在，他心底最深处想要拯救这个恶魔的心也丝毫未有所改变。说实话，他自己都觉得自己一定是疯了。

但，他抱着Loki的身体，亲吻着这个恶魔的锁骨，他心中仍残留着的窒息勒紧了他的脖子，非常的痛苦，但是更多的是他对自己无力的懊悔而带来的苦闷。

他和Loki的联系并不只是有着契约内容的那一部分，在Loki接触到他的内部——他的血液，他的灵魂的时候，他能感受到的那股压抑来源于Loki心中的苦痛，他在共享着这个新生恶魔的内心，无法放手。

但Thor一直觉得Loki并不知道这个事实，虽然他和Loki的相处实际上也就一个多月，但以他对Loki的直觉，倘若Loki知道了这个心灵共享的事实，即使恶魔不能违背契约杀死宿主，但他恐怕能做出的事也会让Thor痛恨。

所以，不能让Loki知道，也不需要让他知道。

Thor抚摸着恶魔的后颈想着。

 

如果说Thor，Asgard的国王在过去是主张仁慈与爱之人，那么在现在这个被认为是暴虐的君主的人身上，他全部的再也没有虚假成分的爱与包容将全部给予眼前这个邪恶的，永远不肯让自己的脆弱真正暴露在外的恶魔身上。

Thor剥开那繁琐的衣物，他的唇渐渐下移到恶魔的乳首，加以时重时轻地啃咬，他满意地感到恶魔难耐地挺起胸膛，环抱着他的头发出惊呼。

即使，这个恶魔现在只是出于身体的欲望和他交合，但Thor的爱将只会给予得更多。


	3. Chapter 3

Thor看着Loki吃掉了他烤好的第一只兔子。

他和Loki待着的山洞里什么都没有，除了生火的木柴和一块勉强当做床和被子的破旧的污渍斑斑的毛毯。

他用余光看着Loki刻意掩饰但仍就有些急躁地快速吃光了那只兔子，完后在扔掉骨架子前短短地瞥了一眼架子上正在烤的那个。

这家伙在说完那通话后就自顾自地坐在山洞的角落里，不许Thor接近，也不再和Thor说话，直到Thor最终选择去烤那两只扔在地上的兔子以填饱自己变得饥肠辘辘的肚子，那个恶魔才慢腾腾地往火堆旁挪动着接近了一些。

这倒是让Thor措手不及。

如果他真的和恶魔签下了契约，那么他将不能杀死这个恶魔，同时这个恶魔也无法杀死他。Thor摸着自己腹部原本被刺的地方想着，但终归对方是一头恶魔，是可怕的敌人。

只是这只恶魔现在就好像一个缺少安全感的流浪汉，赤着脚，裹着脏兮兮的袍子，顶着那未发育完全的角，抱着膝盖缩在离Thor远远的阴影里。可怜兮兮的样子让之前的傲气更像是强装出来的威胁。

说实话Thor现在真的不知道该报以什么样的态度面对这事。他活在这片大陆上，打败过Jotun最凶残的怪兽，率领军队战胜过骑着骷髅战马的亡灵军团，下到矮人的洞穴世界找到过传说中的魔石，他见过巨龙也见过地底卑劣的食肉爬虫，也见过偷袭敌人将人拖下冰河的利齿巨鱼。

但现在，他的脑子里嗡嗡作响，试图从混乱中平复自己理出一条思路。

这个恶魔有着奇怪的属于人类的特点——对平常食物的渴求。

这是不合常理的，而袍下露出的瘦削锁骨让人不难想象这具身体的瘦弱，赤裸的脚上全是大大小小的划伤和污泥，一双纤细的脚踝似乎能在Thor的力道下轻易折断。

这哪里像个恶魔。

Thor的太阳穴突突跳着，不，他不该同情这个恶魔的。看看他那对恶魔的角，那双能撕破敌人的利爪和那副能咬碎敌人喉咙的牙齿！

Thor叹了口气，将插着兔子的木棍从架子上取了下来，犹豫了一下，伸长手递给了和他保持一段距离坐着的Loki。这家伙以为自己不知道刚刚他又瞄了一眼烤架上的兔子的样子么。真像个孩子。Thor这么想着。

但他却没料到Loki看到眼前的兔子的一瞬间竟会变得暴跳如雷。他噌地一下站了起来，一把将Thor手上的木棍挥到了地上，瞳孔因为怒意而一瞬间变成了猫一样的细缝。

Thor莫名其妙，直到Loki紧握的双手放松下来，继而转身离开了山洞后他才默默地捡起掉到地上的兔肉。他掸了掸上面沾上的泥土，撕开肉皮啃咬起来。

那只恶魔离开了很久也没有回来。Thor试过逃走，但一旦离开那个山洞约莫五米的距离，他的心脏就会绞痛不止，痛苦地难以行走一步。

他把山洞仔细翻找了一遍，又摸了摸身上，他现在身上除了衣物和一个代表着王权的戒指外什么都没有，想寻求一个能安心的武器根本就是妄想。

晚上的时候，Thor靠在岩壁上，他看了一眼旁边散乱在地上的毛毯。他醒来的时候是躺在岩地上的，看来这个毛毯也是给那个恶魔用的。

可是，恶魔真的需要睡觉么。

Thor感到奇怪。

深夜，一向警觉的他被身上突如其来的刺痛惊醒。他反射性地掐住袭击者的喉咙，一个翻身将对方摔倒在地方。一个闷声从他的手掌下传来同时他的心脏又抽痛了一下，Thor这才借着火堆里的光看清身下人的样子。

“Loki！？”他惊呼道。

Loki咳嗽地扯开Thor的大手。他的唇边还沾着血迹，而Thor的原本掐住Loki脖子的那只手臂，有血从他的手腕流了下来，经过手掌和手指，滴在了Loki身上。

像是受到了什么刺激，就在Thor愣神的刹那，Loki不知道哪来的力气，用那个小身板竟然揪着Thor垂落的金发，将他累倒在地上，然后一气呵成地跨坐到Thor身上抓起了Thor滴着血的那个胳膊。

就在Thor愕然的神情中，他颤抖着将Thor受伤的手腕凑到嘴边，闭紧了眼睛又缓缓睁开，狠狠地再次咬了上去。

比刚才要疼得多，如同一只初次捕猎的野蛮撕咬猎物的幼兽急迫，无法克制，但还有紧张。Thor看到Loki小幅度颤抖着的肩膀，他睁开的眼睛不知道什么时候又闭了起来，再睁开时眼睛里竟带着一些水汽。Thor感到Loki的牙齿胡乱地刮擦在自己的皮肤上，他的嘴边和Thor的手臂上被血弄得乱七八糟。Thor的目光游走到Loki头上的长角上，那只还在生长中的泛灰的角吸引着他的目光。

压抑的窒息感钻进了Thor的心里。

他看着那双有些恍惚的绿色眼睛，突然一个画面和声音闪进了他的心里。

——女人的哀嚎和装着黑色液体的被捧在一个苍老的手中的酒杯。他们站在昏暗的石室里，那个男人举起酒杯念叨着什么，Thor只能看见他的背影和他高举的手，看不清他的样貌。然后那个男人转过了身……

画面像是处在雾霾之中看不真切，Thor不自觉眯着眼睛屏息寻找着，突然他看到了那个男人的衣裤，男人就站在他的面前，而他竟无法抬头，他只能看到一双装饰华丽的鞋的衣摆。他听到苍老的声音说着什么，酒杯凑近了自己。他本能地转头避开，却被两边同时的能捏碎他的肩膀的狠劲按低了身体，酒杯贴上了自己的唇，坚硬冰凉的边缘撬开他紧闭的唇缝，酸臭的味道钻进他的鼻子，他的下巴被男人抓住往下掰着，他感到那液体碰触到自己的牙齿……

“不！！！”Thor猛地睁开不知道什么时候闭上的眼睛。

他看到了灰色的岩石，背上被起伏不平的地面磕着生疼。他坐了起来，发现自己还在那个山洞里。太阳的光芒撒到了他的身上，他被直射的阳光照得半闭起眼睛。

而Loki已经不在了。

他坐在地上向后撸了撸金发。

刚才的是梦么……

他摸上自己的肩膀，似乎还能感觉到那要被捏碎的疼痛感，那些感觉太过真实，恐惧和绝望感让他心有余悸。阳光照射在他的身上，但是他却觉得和山洞外的世界有了一层隔阂，阳光的温暖洒在他身上他却毫无感觉，山洞深处湿冷的风吹过他的后颈和后背，他的肌肉不自觉得收紧轻颤了一下。

 

“Loki……”

Loki再回来的时候是那个下午，手里抓着两只兔子。

这次Thor学乖了，安分地将自己的那只吃光了。

他没向Loki说起那个梦，没有理由。

两人间的气氛比起第一天变得更加微妙了起来，Loki依然是刻意保持着距离，吃完了自己的那份就消失得无影无踪。

Thor注意到Loki在生长中的那只角长长了一些，已经到了另一只三分之二的高度。

晚上的时候，Thor没有睡着，他等着Loki回来。

直到很久，他才在山洞门口看到Loki的身影。

Loki看到他醒着微微吃了一惊，然后皱起眉头走到他面前。直到现在，Thor才注意到Loki的尾巴，或者说只是个尾巴尖。他看到那条细长黑色的恶魔的尾巴此刻在袍子下不安地甩动，最后缠在了Loki的一只小腿上，在袍子下贴着脚踝露出光泽的一小段。

Loki轻咬着自己下唇瞪着他没说话，然后走向了Thor身旁的那张毯子。

他将毛毯一半铺在地上，一半裹在自己身上，背对着Thor睡了过去。

Thor看了一会，最后在困意下也靠着岩壁睡着了。

晚点时候，Thor被身上的异物感惊扰，但这次他及时克制住了自己，他没有立刻将眼睛睁开。Loki的咬力要比之前的一次小得多得多，更像是试探，先是轻轻捧起Thor的手腕，然后顿了一会才将牙齿贴了上去，尖锐的潮湿触感险些让Thor抽了口气，然后他感到了Loki的舌尖无意扫过他手腕上的薄肉，接着牙齿用力，他甚至没察觉皮肤被刺破，直到血液流到他暴露在空气中的皮肤时，他才慢慢睁开眼睛。

又是那双带着水汽的眼睛，Loki没发现Thor已经醒了过来而是一直微眯着眼睛盯着地上的某个点。

为什么明明被伤害的是自己，这个人却要露出这副表情呢。Thor伸出了空着的一只手，向着那双迷蒙着水雾的眼睛。

忽然，Loki注意到了Thor的动作，明显被惊吓到松开Thor的手臂，捕捉到对方向后退去的姿势，Thor猛地抓住了Loki的胳膊。

比他想象还来得瘦弱的触感从他的指尖传了过来。

Thor拉住Loki，一时之间不知道该说什么。

这太奇怪了。

Loki挣扎着想要往后逃去，却被回过神来的Thor更用力地拽住。因为下意识的动作Thor没有控制住自己的手劲，他看到Loki像是受到刺激一般挣扎得更加用力，瞳孔不安定地又再次变成了细缝，Thor的手因为Loki利爪的扒弄，变得伤痕累累。

他在一瞬间似乎听到了一声小声的“不”字。

这让Thor用力一扯，Loki跌坐到了Thor身旁。

Thor有些后悔地放松了自己的力道，但仍抓着Loki。

他现在更加能看清Loki眼里的泪水了，因为刚才的挣扎，那泪水悬在眼眶里几乎快要掉下来，Thor不解地皱眉。

他游走过很多地方，和很多敌人殊死一搏过，却第一次见到这样的敌人。

“为什么哭？”他顺着心里的声音问道。

却让刚稍微停止动作的Loki重新剧烈地反抗起来。

他不得不用两个手抓住Loki的两个手臂，他被Loki的爪子抓得现在两条胳膊上都是大大小小的伤痕。

Damn！Thor在心里咬着牙咒骂了一声。

“嘿！嘿！”他不得不大声地朝Loki喊道，过了好一段时间Loki才安静了下来，可等他安静下来没多久，也就短短几秒的时间，就换上了一副恶毒的表情和威胁的眼神。

可Thor只是松开了一只手，用手指轻轻擦去了那颗快滴下来的泪水。

在Loki有些呆滞的目光中，他慢慢松开了另一只被Loki抓伤的手，谁知Loki突然抓住那只手，发狠地突然咬了下去。

Thor因为剧烈的疼痛嘶吼了一声，看见面前那个咬着他的恶魔似乎勾起了嘴角。

Thor皱起了脸，真是个报复心重的家伙，他愤愤地想道。

然后他像拎猫一样卡住了Loki的后颈，看到Loki僵硬的表情而心里产生了一点报复的快感。

他轻拍着Loki的后背，给被血呛住的人顺着气。

简直像个需要照顾的弟弟一样，Thor不自觉地想道，却被自己的想法吓了一跳。

他想起家里背叛他的亲弟弟，眼神黯淡了下来。

Loki用眼角注意着他，然后在Thor眨了眨眼，游离的视线转到他身上前将目光转开了。

这一晚，Thor再次被噩梦困扰。

他看见了一个只有一张木板搭起的床的狭小牢房，自己的手被一副黑色的厚重的刻着古怪符号的铁铐拴着，铁铐上有一根加长的铁链，一直延伸到墙壁上方大致还有三分之一接近房顶的地方，铁链的终点被钉在墙上的栓锁上。在这个活动范围只有几个平方的地方，有一扇窗户高高的开在墙上，他除了窗外的云和偶尔飞过的鸟什么也看不到。

有士卒会给他送饭——水加一小块干面包以及一些看不出食材样子的炖菜。那些士卒总是面无表情地放下食物，然后在准点的时候把碗具收回去，期间不说一句话，只是冷漠地再收拾完用具后，检查他的锁铐，然后关门离去。

Thor醒来的时候，觉得他在牢里被关了很久很久，他眨了眨眼，试图将身体里残留的落寞感驱散。

然后他看到了Loki，他的角生长得很快，已经又比昨天高了不少。

Loki坐在溪边，仰着头喝着树叶盛着的水。

小汩的水从宽大的叶子边缘漏了出来，流到了Loki的喉咙和身上。

Thor看了一会，默不作声地站了起来，多年的征战让他习惯于放轻脚步，隐藏自己的气息，这几乎已经成为一个反射性的行为是他的日常的一部分。直到Thor的手碰到Loki的脚背时Loki才反应过来。眼看着Loki又要逃跑的架势，Thor赶忙放缓了姿势，直到Loki疑惑地挑起一边的眉毛。

Thor从身上的一角私下一块布来，在Loki的目光中沾了点小溪里的水，一手轻轻托起Loki的脚，一边开始小心地擦拭上面的伤口。

戴在手上的象征着王权的那枚戒指在Thor移动去清洗湿布的时候碰到了Loki的伤，Thor听到他小声的发出嘶的一声，看了看手上反射着光芒的戒指，Thor干脆地摘下来了它，把它随意塞进衣服的口袋里。接着，他又开始清理那些伤。

恶魔是拥有治愈能力的，但现在的Loki没有，Thor不知道原因，也暂时不想深究。他用湿布擦去泥土，又擦去伤口四周的干掉的血迹。这些伤口有些浅的已经自己好得差不多，但更多的只结了层薄痂，还有一些是新添的，看情况，这个人大概在森林里待了好几天了，那么他是在什么时候开始变成恶魔的呢，又是为什么呢，Thor想着。

他身上没有药物，有些看起来很深的伤口可能已经感染了。Thor想去外面找些草药，于是出口询问。

但是Loki却显得很生气，Thor实在摸不透他的脾气。

他叹了口气，又和他解释了下原因，以为他理解错了什么。

“我是恶魔。”Loki有些冷漠的说道。

“但是你没有自愈能力。”Thor不知道他在坚持什么。

“滚开！”Loki说着便用另一只脚踹上Thor的胸口。但处于现在的身体状况的Loki哪有那个力气，他轻易被Thor抓住了脚踝，混乱中，因为Loki不愿停止的挣扎，没怎么照顾过人的Thor有些不耐烦地拽着Loki的脚踝往自己的身下一拖，同时自己欺身上前将Loki困在了身下。他的一只手还抓着Loki不放，Loki的那条腿被迫屈折于胸前，而Thor的另一只手撑在Loki的头侧。

“我是为你好！”他不自觉地用上了当哥哥的语气凶着Loki。

“哦！一个奴隶还想教训主人了么。”Loki耍着嘴皮子说道。

“Loki，你如果不想让自己的脚烂掉的话，就老老实实地让我敷药！”

“闭上你的嘴！轮不到你来教训我！”说着，Loki拽上了Thor的衣领，两人几乎扭打到了一起，Thor一直在想办法避开那双有着利爪的手，却没料到Loki的尾巴。

然后只见他的膝盖被悄无声息的黑色尾巴缠住，然后猛地被一扯，Loki的手同时一拳打上他的脸，只听哗啦一声，他整个人被掀翻在旁边的小溪里。溪水到不是问题，顶多湿了衣服，但Loki紧追着他翻到他身上，又朝着他的脸泄愤地打出一击。

Thor受够了，他没有处在下风的习惯，抓起Loki准备再打上来的拳头，用力地折到一边，Loki不得不伸出另一只手撑着水中的石块在前倾的动作中保持平衡。

因为大幅度的动作，Loki的袍子不知什么时候被扯开了。Thor定下神瞥见了Loki胸口正中央一道狰狞的伤口。他认出那个形状只可能是被利刃贯穿造成的——一把重剑。

Thor沉着脸将Loki压回身下，然后扯开了他的袍子。他的手抚摸到Loki的后背，后背上的伤口验证了他的猜测。

“怎么回事……”他的手指隔着一些距离在Loki胸口上的伤周围抚摸着，那个伤早就愈合了，现在只是还有些残余的痂附在上面，新生的肉还非常的粉嫩。Thor惊异于受了这么重的伤的人居然还能活着。

“我是恶魔。”Loki厌恶地看着Thor说道，抬起手想把领口合上。

可是他的话语却让Thor无动于衷，Thor一直盯着他移动的手臂，然后倏地Thor扯过Loki的一只手腕，扒掉了他已经松脱开的护腕。

宽约至少五公分的粗糙伤口覆盖在整个手腕上，绕着整整一圈，伤口虽已像胸口上的伤一样愈合的差不多，但整片的新生出的肉的颜色却更加扎着Thor的眼睛。

“这些是怎么弄的！”Thor低吼着质问着Loki，丝毫没有意识到Loki只是个和他认识了三天的陌生人。

“……”

但除了Loki眼中的厌烦他看不到其他的。

这天晚上，Loki没有像前两晚一样进食。

 

第四天，Loki的角几乎快要长得和另一只一样，只差一点。

昨天，他最后还是出去了，带回来了一只兔子，丢给Thor后就自顾自得钻到毯子底下。

Thor烤好那只兔子，分成两份，一份放到Loki的毯子前面，但是那晚Loki没有动过那半只兔子。

这天，直到临近傍晚，Loki都没有再出去过。

Thor想找Loki谈谈，但Loki连一个正脸都不给他。

最后一缕阳光消失在森林后面，寂静开始笼罩着这片地域。

Thor不自在地换着姿势坐着，他不能到外面去，而Loki比之前任何时候都要显得阴郁。

突然，远处传来马的嘶鸣声。

Thor反射性地站起来，引得Loki抬头，Thor这才发现Loki的瞳孔已经完全变成了一条细缝，但和往日的都不大一样。

马蹄的声音越来越近。

是自己人来找他了么？但说实话Thor心里的感觉不大好。

这时Loki已经站起身了。

“喝啊！”Thor能听到骑马男人的声音。

大约有八九个人举着火把向着他们的山洞驾马冲来。

Thor站在入口处，直到能辨认出领头人的坐骑，Thor才终于知道这些是什么人。

那人的马高大得超过Thor两个头，全身银色的毛皮在火光中散发着光芒。那是Asgard一个附属小国的王子的坐骑。王子的马漂亮非凡，但王子却是个睚眦必报的小人。Thor从前就厌恶看到他的嘴脸。

骏马在他面前扬起了前蹄，王子显然对于看到Thor感到十分得茫然与惊愕。

他匆忙跨下马匹，对Thor行了一个谦卑的大礼。

“国王陛下，您也是来猎杀这头祸害一方的恶魔的么？”王子弯着腰说道，话语里夹杂着不少惊喜，“这个沼泽恶魔前段时间袭击了我们一位贵客的信使，我们已经追踪他几……”

Thor突然感到腰上被一双手臂紧紧环绕住，Loki将头搭在了他的肩上。

“是这头恶魔么？”Loki打趣地接过了Thor的话头。

Thor能感到在那个王子猛地抬起头时身上的手臂瞬间收紧的力道。他的手抚上Loki握紧的拳头，Loki收得太紧他根本侧不过头去看Loki的表情。

“国王陛下！”王子拔剑惊呼道，同时剩下的几个随行围攻了过来，在Thor面前形成了一个半圆。

“住手！”Thor呵斥着他们，但身后的Loki却将局面变得更加危险。

Loki凑近了Thor的耳朵，却用着所有人都能听见的声音说道：“杀了他们，我最亲爱的国王陛下。”

Thor的身体在Loki松开手的时候向前迈了一步。Thor震惊地回头看着Loki，那对长角在火光下反射着漆黑的亮色，那双绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，Thor发现自己的身体开始不受控制。他的身体像有了自己的意识一样亦或是如同被操纵的木偶般，夺过离他最近一人手中的剑，同时手肘狠狠地往那个来不及反应的可怜士兵的喉咙一击，士兵捂着脖子大退几步跪在了地上。

从士兵头部刺入的剑带出的鲜血是这场杀戮的开端。

在短短的片刻，马匹的嘶鸣，士兵的吼叫，兵刃相接的金属撞击声以及沉重的坠地声充斥在原本寂静冰凉的森林之中。

待Thor沾着浑身敌人的血液喘着粗气停下来的时候，在尸体中间只剩下那个可怜的王子一人。

“救……”只是这短短一个词还没说完，他已经丧命在Thor的剑下。

他转身寻找着Loki的声影，却看到那个控制着他进行这场杀戮的罪魁祸首蜷缩着坐在山洞里的一角。

他冲到Loki的面前，只是那个恶魔竟然又用着快要滴泪的可怜模样看着他的时候，他那把举起的剑无论如何也砍不下去。

咣当一声，Thor手中的剑应声落地。

“我，我不想变成魔鬼,Thor！”Loki的声音在渴求，如同在和什么抗争般，他的指甲深深地嵌进了自己的胳膊，他像个抓着最后一棵稻草的溺水者望着Thor。

“Loki……”Thor半跪下来，不确定地伸出手按住Loki的肩头。

“我不想杀人，我不想吸血，救我……Thor！”Loki的声音颤抖着，最后的那声呼唤因为哭泣而卡在喉咙里发出了哽咽的喊声，他慌张地用两只手抓住Thor的臂膀，然后看到自己尖锐的爪子又赶忙放了下来。

“Loki……会有办法的。”Thor渐渐放缓了身姿，恶魔正在这个青年的体内成长，吞噬着他，腐蚀着他，而Thor想起了那些泪水，他突然明白了，一直以来Loki是在与体内的恶魔默默抗争着啊，那些远离Thor的举动和独自一人瑟缩在角落的身影……Thor想到这里，慢慢地将这个瘦弱的青年拉近了自己怀里。

“Thor，我不想待在这里，我不想被恶魔的力量吞噬。”

“Thor……求你……”

“……救我，Thor——”

Thor听着Loki不断地重复着哀求着，他皱着眉在脑子里权衡着，他不能让这个恶魔随便乱跑，但不论是否被恶魔的契约所限制，现在的Thor无法下手结果这个恶魔的性命。

“让我带你回家，Loki，那里一定有能够解开你身上的诅咒的魔法书。”Thor一下一下顺着Loki的背，感受着洒在自己颈窝里潮冷的气息和怀中人因恐惧而不住地颤动。

“家……？”Loki茫然地跟着重复了一遍。

“是的，Loki，让我带你回Asgard。没有人能伤害你，我会救你的，Loki。”Thor任由Loki将全身的重量压在自己身上，比自己认为的还要轻得多的身躯让Thor愕然。

“你会……保护我……？”Loki仍然不愿相信。

直到Thor一遍又一遍地重复着许下誓言，Loki才小小的点了点头。黑色的头发因为动作蹭在Thor的锁骨和脖子上，柔软乖顺。

“谢谢你，Thor。”

“会好……”话未说完，突然Thor的身体僵直住了，短短两秒后，他掐住Loki的肩将对方摔了出去。

Thor捂着侧颈无法置信地看着Loki，他低吼着如同一只爆发前的狮子，“你……！”

“相处愉快，Asgard的国王陛下。” Loki笑着站了起来，他的唇因为血液而鲜红。

Thor看着对方的脸上哪有什么恐惧和不安，现在的Loki全然一副胜利者的嘲弄。

“你骗了我！？”Thor脑袋发热，伸手就要去够丢在一旁的剑，却被速度更胜一筹的Loki一脚把剑踢得远远的。金属撞击岩壁，发出了清脆的声音。

“哦当然，亲爱的王。”Loki用手背擦了擦嘴角的血，说道，“恶魔可以取走契约者的三样东西，你的鲜血是我的食物，你那最终充满了血债和懊悔的灵魂是我的奖赏，而你的王权是我想要的复仇的道具，但Thor，你怎么会那么乖顺地带我回到你的国家呢？”

恶魔歪着头，仿佛这是个给Thor的问题，然后只听他自顾自地说道：

“但如今，你还是许下了誓言，我想你不会反悔的吧，Thor——”

面对着一言不发的Thor，Loki笑得更加得愉快了起来。

“带我去你的国家吧，Thor。”Loki尖锐的爪子轻拂过Thor的脸颊，眼中露出了期待的光芒。

 

那时候，是Thor第一次真正见到名为Loki的这个恶魔。

 

至于他们的关系如何变成了现在这样，Thor抱着Loki在浴池中操进对方的身体里的时候想，也许除了恶魔的诱惑外，他比Loki知道的了解得更多。他在后来的数个噩梦中惊醒，也越来越无法确定当初Loki展现给他的是否真的只是一场戏。只是Thor无法说出口，他必须装作什么都不知道的变成一个傀儡，等待着能够解救Loki的方法。

 

“我一定会救你的，无论用什么方法。”他在心里对恶魔喃喃说道。


	4. Chapter 4

——

Thor眨了眨眼睛，他看见一片蔚蓝的天空。

暖风吹到他的身上，他的身下是草地，有些过长的叶子骚得他的脖子和脸颊有些痒痒的。

他又眨了次眼睛，这次更加缓慢。

“Thor.”然后他听到一个声音，软软的带着少年稚气未脱的声音。

Thor挺起腰坐了起来，“看看这是谁来了！我亲爱的Balder！”

少年提着木剑朝他奔了过来，一屁股坐到Thor的旁边。

“又从训练场逃了出来？”Thor笑着拍了拍Balder的头。

“哥哥你不是也应该在城里批改文件的么。”Balder调皮地向Thor吐了吐舌头，然后听到了 Thor玩笑似的咳嗽。

“所以，哥哥在这干嘛呢？”Balder将木剑夹在两个手的手心里，然后抛向空中，木剑在半空中旋转最后重新落回Balder的手上。

“小心点，虽然那是木头的，但还是会伤到你。”Thor摇了摇头，笑着将弟弟手中的剑拿了过来放在一旁。

Balder不甘心地瞥了瞥嘴，“我才不怕，我和哥哥你一样无所畏惧。”

“哦，Balder，我亲爱的弟弟，”Thor捏上Balder鼓鼓地脸颊，毫不意外地看到Balder闹腾着用两只小手揪上他的大手，想把他的手从自己脸上扯开的可爱样子，于是Thor大笑了起来，然后说道，“我并不是无所畏惧。”

“说谎！”Balder捂着自己的脸，赌气地说道。

“事实上，Balder，哥哥刚才做了一个梦。一个很可怕的梦，哥哥害怕极了。”Thor故意让自己显得因为梦而后怕起来的样子，这成功地吸引了他的弟弟。

“是什么梦？”年幼的孩子的兴趣立刻被调动了起来，他抓着Thor的手凑近了Thor，一副等着听故事的雀跃。

“我梦到我和一个恶魔做了交易……”Thor看到Balder目不转睛地咽了咽口水，安慰地揉了揉他柔软的头发。

“没事，哥哥，继续！我不怕！”

Thor宠溺地笑了。

他小心地选择着用词，说道：“那个恶魔利用我去复仇，他想毁灭我们的国家，但是我没办法阻止他，我想救他……”

“唉？”Balder发出了长长的惊叹，“为什么？恶魔是很可怕的生物啊。”

Thor将双手向后撑在地上，往后仰去，说道：“这个恶魔很可怜，他原本是人，但是被自己的国家抛弃，我看到他心里痛苦的根源，那是一个非常非常悲伤的过去，Balder。”

Balder一知半解地歪了歪头。

“然后呢？”

“然后……”

 

 

 

——

“国王陛下！国王陛下！”士兵顾不上礼数地敲着Thor寝宫的大门。

他的恶魔趴在床上，撑着下巴饶有兴趣地看着Thor套上了外套。

Jotun在使者的死讯传开后的第二天清晨便吹起了战争的号角，快得就像是知道Asgard会撕毁和约一样。他们甚至还带来了南方领主的军队。

这挺有趣的，Loki想。

他花了一整晚的时间，听到了这个国家里的大臣、贵族、士兵、商人、农民甚至孩童的窃窃私语。他们就像羊群一样，惴惴不安地议论着，却惧怕着。

但是Loki知道，很快，那些想从混乱中捞一把的人就会开始教唆。

比杀死使者的可怕国王更疯狂的是当那些平日的懦夫和平庸之人在互相的怂恿之中拿起武器的时候，而当Thor从战争中回程的时候，假如他不能取得决定性的胜利的话，很快，他就会被羊群推搡着压上断头台。

Loki已经可以听到他们开始给他们的国王冠上各种可怕的名号了。

哦，是的，是的，这些躲在国王的盾牌下自私地数着自己的钱财的被称为人民的人，和那位于这座城中心的城堡中的美曰其名为统治者的人不过生来就是互相利用罢了。他们互相躲在各自的盾牌下，等着什么时候将对方出卖。

——而现在这个时候即将到来。

Loki看着Thor在士兵紧张地等待中回过身来，拿起床上散落的王袍。Thor是故意不看他的，于是Loki恶作剧般地用尾巴尖在Thor的动作中缓慢地划过织物的表面，最后在离开的时候在空中画了个圈。

Loki舔了舔嘴角。

Thor的灵魂是他的最终报酬，而恶魔，最中意的便是绝望的灵魂。

“保持你的希望，Thor。” Loki看着Thor的背影无声地送上了他的 _祝福_ 。

 

Thor在翻上马背的时候有些失神。

随着时间的堆积，他所能看见的幻觉变得越来越多，所有的碎片渐渐拼成了一块完整的记忆——Loki的记忆。

其实在最开始的那几次中他已有感觉，只是当他真的确定的时候，他依然为之愕然。

 

——

“陛下！”一个尖细的声音响了起来，里面透着忍不住的兴奋。

“这次你又带来了什么？”Thor听到一个低沉的男人的声音循着脚步离自己越来越近，但他被蒙着眼睛什么也看不见。

“绝对是您想要的，陛下！一个禁忌之子。”

然后Thor感觉到了谁停在了自己面前，一股压迫感袭上Thor的心脏，接着仿佛是最严酷的冬季中的冰湖的温度触上了Thor的胸口，这让Thor止不住地颤抖了起来，他的内脏在疼痛着，但是他叫不出来，因为他的嘴被封住了，粗粝的布条被塞进他的嘴里，戳刺到他的喉咙，干呕的感觉令他每一次的呻吟都备受折磨。

不知过了多久，就在Thor以为那冰冷没有尽头的时候，那触感终于离去。

接着，Thor发现自己的身体不受控制地虚脱般地砸向了地面。坚硬的石砖铺成的地面上是石灰混着泥土的味道。

“一个德鲁伊的混血儿。”那个低沉的声音因为兴趣盎然而提高了几分，“他的母亲是谁？”

“只是一个农民，陛下。我也把她带过来了，就在外面。要我……”

“不必了。两个我都要了。”男人笑了起来，“一共50个金币。”

那个尖细的声音立刻便发出了一声短促的尖叫，他打着哆嗦地带着乞求的声音说道：“可是，可是陛下……这也太……我是说……”

“没得商量。”

“陛……！”

那个人咚地一下就跪了下来，紧接着Thor的唇边沾染上了液体，温热的铁锈的味道。

很快有人将Thor从地上拽了起来，他的半边衣服都湿透了，紧紧贴着他的皮肤，沾染弥散在他身上的味道让他觉得如同泡在混着血水的冰河里，血的味道带着冷气刺痛地钻进他的鼻腔。

他的眼罩很快被拿了起来，但是封口的东西依然在。

“欢迎来到Jotun，我亲爱的孩子。”那个声音低沉的男人穿着兽皮做成的王袍伸出手捏住了他的下巴。

Thor看到了男人暴露在衣服外的皮肤上尽是刀刻的伤疤，伤疤组成了诡异的花纹，如同图腾一般。

“你有名字么？”男人问道。

Thor不为所动，他只是让自己保持着怒视的恐吓便已经筋疲力尽。

“哦，那真是太可惜了。”男人反倒是笑得开怀，“那么就让我赐予你名字吧。不如叫Loki如何？”

Thor没有作声，男人就像是在自顾自的演一场戏一般地很有兴致地说着Thor不想去听也没有力气去听的话。

“你的母亲可以照顾你直到成年为止。不过如果你有背叛我的打算的话，你的母亲将是你晚餐的食材。我亲爱的Loki，你的人生将归我Jotun之王所有。”

在最后，Jotun的王这么说道，如同说着节日上的祝词。

 

Thor接过士兵递上的佩剑，勒转马头。他朝自己寝宫的方向看了一眼，他在猜测着Loki什么时候会跟上来。

记忆的碎片依然停留在他的脑海中，这些碎片不仅仅再是Loki的记忆。Thor在透过Loki的五官感受，Loki的头脑思考，Loki的灵魂感受，这些感觉越来越清晰，清晰到最后犹如身临其境般分不清现实与幻影。他们因为在Thor的脑海里反复也变成了属于Thor记忆的一部分，混着Thor原有的记忆，成为无法忘却的那部分。

而说起来，他的确已经不太记得自己究竟是什么时候产生的想要拯救这个恶魔的想法。

就像条件反射般，他想要拥抱这个可怜的孩子。

 

Jotun给他准备的房间是那间狭小的囚房。

那时候Loki年仅十二岁。

他在那间囚房中度过了整整六年，唯有高墙上的那扇窗户让他看到外界。

Jotun的王在他年少时就将逃跑和背叛的后果一次又一次地种植在Loki的脑子里，六年来，他唯一能够接触的只有那些狱卒和偶尔过来的一些同情他的侍女。

一开始，他的母亲可以在狱卒的陪同下每个星期来看他一次，但随着时间的推移，这个次数变得越来越少。

直到有一次，他的母亲带着一个装扮成狱卒的男人来看他，那时候他真的以为他能逃出去。但没人想到那个男人竟是Jotun的王派来试探他母亲的奸细。

那时候，他们在境外的森林中的小屋度过了一整个夏天，Loki以为那个男人是爱着自己的母亲的，他也天真地以为他们可以这样躲过一辈子。

但是当夏天的最后一声蝉鸣停止的时候，Jotun的王带着铁骑踏平了他们的家。

那天晚上，在漫天的火光之中，他的母亲在他面前被那个他以为可以依赖的男人斩首，他永远也忘不了那时候母亲狰狞的头颅滚落到自己脚边的声音，那时候他心里的什么东西也跟着一块滚落在了地上，发出了沉闷的声音。

但是，他却已经忘记那时候失去的究竟是什么。

他回到囚笼中的时候的第一顿晚餐格外丰盛，Jotun的王遵守着他的誓言。

但是Loki没有哭出来。

泪水悬停在他的眼眶中，却怎么也掉不下来。

从那以后，Loki变得比任何时候都要安静。

而这也是Jotun的王想要的——一只安静的羊，静静等待着被宰杀的命运的祭品。

Jotun的王说，他本可以挖去Loki的眼睛，割掉他的耳朵，封住他的口，因为他最终要的只是那颗跳动着的继承着德鲁伊血脉的成年的心脏，但他没有那么做，因为这是他的仁慈。

 

“在等我？”一双手攀上Thor的肩头，Thor的余光看见黑色的长角恶魔兴奋地期待着的样子。

他默默地呵斥着马匹向着城门前进。

也许战争，也只有战争将是最后的终结。

但就算Jotun的王死去，恶魔的行为会因此停止么？

Thor想要拯救这只恶魔，也想要拯救自己的国家，因为这是王的责任。

 

在Thor的国家里流传过关于德鲁伊的故事。

他们是能跟居住在橡树里的精灵交流的种族，是橡树的使者，也是未来的预言者。

可是这个种族早已因为被追捕逃离到了远方的间隙之中，不知所踪。

如今Loki这个流着德鲁伊的血的混血儿在Jotun的王的眼中将是无尚的珍宝。

但是Loki并没有预言未来的能力，于是Jotun的王听信了祭司的话，期待着将Loki献祭出去的那一刻。

他将用这个混血儿的心脏引诱那橡树里的精灵。

他是这么迫切地等待着Loki的成年，迫切到想要给Loki灌下魔药。

“你在期待什么？”Loki的声音出现在Thor的耳旁，将Thor从回忆中拉了回来。

“什么？”Thor低语着，此时城堡的大门正在拉起。

“你在期待杀戮。”Loki凑近了Thor的马匹，看着马的眼睛里倒映出自己的身形。

“没有战意的王只会死在战场上。”Thor将马头拉远了一点，在Loki伸手抚摸上马垂落的鬃毛之前。

大门在Loki意义不明的轻声哼笑中完全拉了上去。

城外空无一人，只有青白的天空和亮着烛火的住屋。

接着，当号角吹响，马匹强壮的四肢踏上前行的声音混着士兵唱起的战歌响起的时候，Loki感觉到了，这座城有什么开始发生了。

那是一个转折，一种缓慢粗重的摩擦的声音。

 

——哦，听哪，羊群又开始窃窃私语了，带着恐惧与兴奋。


	5. Chapter 5

Jotun的王并没有亲自率军，这让Thor在置于战场时感到了失望。

但他看见了敌人最青睐的将军。

那个人骑着马趾高气昂地站在山崖之上，看着他的军队踏着整齐的步伐向着战场移动。

那张脸与Thor的记忆重叠了，哦，是的，那个男人，那个斩下了Loki的母亲头颅的男人。

巨象在长长的叫声中踏平了这片土地上凸起的岩石，满口利齿的大型鬣狗躲在暗处时刻准备上演一场久违的狩猎。

而那时，Thor的脑子里嗡地一下炸开了。

在双方的队伍叫嚣着准备冲向对方的时候，Thor猛地调转马头，直直地就向不远处的那个男人冲去。

鬣狗在半路杀了出来，两只鬣狗一前一后一口咬断了马的腿骨，那匹马在一个凄惨的嘶鸣中向前摔了出去，在地上翻了一圈摔断了自己的脖子。而Thor从马上跳下来的时候，离他最近的那只鬣狗调转方向，在Thor还未从地上站起之时便飞扑了过去。

随后那只鬣狗发出了奄奄一息的呜咽便重重地摔倒在地。Thor的剑从鬣狗的下颌骨径直穿透了它的大脑，鬣狗血液中浓重的腥味让Thor兴奋起来。

啊，那个家伙，那个可恨的家伙就近在眼前了！

Thor踩着鬣狗的脑袋将剑拔了出来，他一把扯下披风挡在眼前。另一只鬣狗正在小心地绕着步子寻找着适合的攻击角度。

看哪，又一个妄图挑战Thor的蠢蛋！

那只倒霉的鬣狗甚至没有来得及扑上来，便被Thor的披风一把盖住，剑从Thor的手里像是矛一样被扔出去刺断了鬣狗的脊椎。

“不愧是Asgard的王。”那个男人坐在马背上赞赏地鼓了鼓掌。

只是他的眼神出卖了他，他就如同看着一个在斗场与野兽厮杀的野蛮人一样看着Thor。

“下来！”暴躁的王拔出因沾染上鲜血而变得有些粘腻的剑。

而那个男人甚至连自己的佩剑也没有拔出来，他顺手抽出赶来的骑兵的佩剑像是故意挑衅一般向Thor掷了过去。

那剑几乎擦着Thor的身体钉在了地上。

“Thor，Thor，那个男人在挑战你，你就这么站在这里么？”恶魔的手缠上Thor的手臂，另一只手顺着Thor的筋骨抚上了Thor手中的剑。

而Thor在余光之中看到那个恶魔的表情中难掩的期待。

“Thor，取下他的首级，在他那布满蛆虫的尸体上插上Jotun之王的墓碑，他那发臭的鲜血将是Jotun的墓志铭。”

此时，巨象和骑兵从他的前后方冲了过来，他在Loki消失的一瞬间转身擦过巨象粗壮强健的四肢，他顺手钩住了象背上背鞍的皮绳，然后一个腾空毫无障碍地翻上象背。

象背上的骑手没来得及做出攻击之前就被Thor一脚踹了下去。巨象发出愤怒的短促叫声，甩动着长鼻想要将Thor抽下去。Thor在巨象变得凌乱的脚步中艰难地维持着平衡，而那鼻子就像最粗的鞭子一样切过空气。

但是Thor选择冒险，他就如同放手一搏的赴死者一样在象鼻子再次抽过来的时候，用剑刺穿了象鼻的前端，巨象在痛苦的哀嚎中立起前肢，象鼻在空中甩动着，而Thor在恰好那一点的时候借着象鼻的冲劲放开手，跃向了男人所在的崖头。

战马因突如其来的威胁惊慌地将载着的骑兵摔下马背，而男人在胯下的马惊慌地立起之时紧紧拽住缰绳，马的前蹄就像铁块一样眼看着就要砸到Thor的身上。

被愤怒和厮杀吸引着的Thor杀红了眼，竟然在躲过马蹄的那瞬间用拳头狠狠击中了马肚。男人摔下马，在Thor扑上来的时候撩起一旁掉落的剑直刺Thor的咽喉。

Thor是单手抓住了剑身，他就像对疼痛无感一样，怒吼着一拳打上了男人的头骨。他的两只手都在滴血，但这仿佛让他更兴奋一般，他踹开剑，用拳头不断击打男人的脸，直到男人的鼻梁断裂，眼睛肿胀得无法睁开，头部全是大大小小的裂口，瘫在地上无法动弹，甚至连呼吸都将近停滞的时候，Thor才站起身，他甩了甩拳头上沾染的血液。

他走过去拾起了剑，然后缓慢地如同一只享受着猎物垂死挣扎的猛兽，他双脚跨立在男人的上方，随着几次深呼吸，他双手握住剑柄，然后随着他喉咙里发出的低沉的咆哮，剑身没入男人的咽喉。男人的头歪斜到一边，汩汩的鲜血从断口喷了出来。

Thor喘着粗气，他的血液在叫嚣着，还想要更多，更多。

 

于是，他开始贪婪地望向战场的每一个角落。

 

最终Thor的军队险胜。

但Asgard的王竟然丢下需要指挥的部队直冲对方首领的荒诞行为在回程的队伍里传开了。

这让Thor感到了羞耻。

而当Thor回到他的国家的时候，那些大臣为他举行了庆功的宴会。但这与其说是宴会，不如说是臣民们的惺惺作态，再明显不过。Thor看透了他们的眼神，他在那仿佛比平常更烈的酒下肚后晕了头脑。而晕晕乎乎之间他忽然想起他在整个宴会上都没见到Loki。

他昏昏沉沉地走在去往自己寝宫的路上，他因为见不到Loki而开始烦躁起来。

然后就在他经过一个无人的走廊时，那个让他暴躁的恶魔出现了。

“这下你满意了？”Thor抓着Loki的肩将他摔在了墙上。烈酒让他浑身发热，他就像一只愤怒的火龙一般，喷着热气，张狂地用他力大无穷的利爪企图撕碎这个和他相比瘦弱得多的恶魔。酒气让他失控起来。

“咳……”Loki显然是没来得及躲开，他被自己原来要说的话着实呛到了。

但是Thor可没耐心等他的不适缓解下来，他抓着Loki的衣领将他揪到自己面前。

“Thor，”Loki喘着气咯咯地笑了起来，“哦，可怜的Thor，你还要逃到什么时候，你就承认吧，你在享受杀戮的痛快，你期望那样，为什么要压抑自己呢？你忠于的那些责任，不过是你逃避的借口。忠于你的内心吧，Thor。”

“胡说！”Thor的眼睛通红，他怒视着Loki的样子仿佛下一秒就会将他吞噬。

可是那个恶魔在看清了Thor举到空中的拳头却停下的犹豫后，笑得更加得得意。

“Thor……”他的尾巴顺着Thor的小腿，一路滑行般地缠绕向上，最终恶意地停留在了大腿根那，只要再伸出那么些，他就能碰到Thor腿间的玩意。

但是Loki的眼中却故意透着怜悯，他就像是要故意火上浇油般凑到Thor面前，声音很轻却如同一把冰锥一下下砸在Thor的心脏上，“抛弃你那假惺惺的仁义道德吧，如果不是你本身就希望那样，我又怎么能操纵你的身体呢？Thor，我不是神，我不能改变一个人的灵魂，我只是吞噬他们的恶魔。”

冰凉的手抚上Thor发烫的脸颊，Loki满足地听到了面前的人发出了野兽般的低吼。

于是，他搂过Thor的脖颈，主动送上了一个吻。

然后他等着Thor将他撕碎。

 

鲜血总是他们之间性爱的主题，只是这次多了暴力。

恶魔总是诱惑着人类，但是他们却比神要诚实。

他们忠于自己的欲望，又比人类来得纯粹。

Thor几近狼狈地坐在地上，灯火的光影摇曳地打在他的身上，他的面容沉在那阴影之中。他的辫绳被Loki的指甲勾断，夜晚城堡高处的风吹到他脸上，凌乱的发丝遮住了他的面容垂在他的脸颊两边，有些因为汗水粘在他的脸上，此时，他不像一个王，倒像是一个被困在囚笼中浑浑噩噩的潦倒之徒。

但骑在他身上解开自己衣物的Loki无疑是开心的。

Thor的手依然卡着他的脖子，但Loki不介意，即使Thor扭断了他的脖子也无法将他杀死，于是他享受着这痛苦，以Thor无谓的挣扎为助兴。

Loki就那么顺势引着Thor垂在地上的另一只手臂直到自己嘴边。

混着酒气的血液的味道透过皮肤钻进他的鼻子，他贴着Thor的手臂嗅了嗅，然后在Thor的注视下撕破了袖子，一口咬上突起的血管。

Loki感受到了Thor越发火热的目光，哦，不，不，这只是Loki认为的，Thor卡在他的脖子上的手在收紧，最终逼迫那个恶魔张开嘴仰起了头，就像是真的在寻求生存的氧气一般无声地挣扎。

这让Thor更加得暴躁了起来，他就像只狮子一样一跃而起将Loki扑到在地上，Loki的头撞到了走廊的柱子上，血液流到了Thor的手上，然后在他的指尖干涸。

但那个恶魔却又咯咯地笑了起来，卡在喉咙里带着气音的浑浊笑声像只爬虫一样带着痒与疼痛爬上Thor的心脏。

Thor的手向上摸索着，终于他探到了被尖钉钉在墙上的灯架。烛火的热度透过金属烫伤着他的手心，他发狠地一把将那灯架扯了下来，锐利的金属撞击石砖的声音就像是打破夜晚宁静的怪鸟的嚎叫。尖钉摔打在地上，弹起之时被Thor顺势抓在手里。

Loki歪着头，目光在Thor手中的锐器和他的脸上徘徊，末了他抓过Thor的那只手，在Thor来不及惊讶的目光中将那尖钉刺进了自己的心脏。

Loki的喉咙蠕动着发出了呛血的声音，Thor身下的恶魔在剧烈抽搐着，锐利的指甲抓破了Thor的血肉，跳动的石砖碎片在混乱之中被扫下走廊扶手的镂空之处，从高处摔落。

啊啊，那双在夜里发光的绿色眼睛终于黯淡了下来。

Thor捂着自己同样疼痛得如同被刀割的心脏无力地跌坐在地上。

他看着那个恶魔的尸体，尖钉几乎没入身躯，丝丝的血顺着白皙的赤裸胸膛流淌过胸口，腹部，在夜色中几近黑色。

Thor喘着气笑出声来，虚脱让他将身躯砸在了墙上。

他就坐在那看着漆黑的夜空，不久，他的眼皮开始变得沉重。

也许，他就要死了。

哦，是的，他就要死了。

但拥抱他的不是死神。

突如其来的愉快得让人觉得犹如地狱炽热的岩浆般滚烫让人融化的声音，就像在暴雨中肆虐得狂风敲击着Thor的耳膜，但此时Thor已经连一丝声音也发不出来，因为心脏的疼痛。

然后他半闭着眼睛在模糊间看到Loki站了起来，他背着光赤裸着身体，步伐犹如一只轻巧的猫，黑色的尾巴在他身后摆动着，Thor看到Loki舔着嘴唇将那只尖钉拔出了自己的身体。

他觉得他听到了肌肉与尖钉摩擦的声音，随之而来的是那尖钉在扭曲后的坠落之音，清亮得像谁在吟唱。

Loki抱着手臂，他的脚轻轻地蹭上Thor的裤裆。

“你到底想怎样？”Thor在心脏的痛苦一点点消除后，干脆闭上了眼。

“为什么不敢承认呢？”Loki重新坐回Thor身上，他撕扯开Thor的裤子，将那根疲软的阴茎握在双手中带着些力道地摩擦着。

“被子民奉为救世主的人难道连诚实也做不到了么？”

“Thor，别装了。承认吧，你渴望着征服。”

“睁开你的眼睛，Thor。你知道杀戮的感觉让你上瘾，别装了，承认吧，当你看到让你厌恶之人，害你之人的身躯被利刃刺穿，鲜血从他们恐惧的身体中涌出的时候，你的内心在满足，在渴望着更多。当你砍去你那个可恶的弟弟的……”

阴茎在抚摸中渐渐抬头挺立，这让Thor感到了羞耻，他竭尽力气地大吼了一声呵斥住了Loki的喋喋不休。

可是那个恶魔却在手上的动作加快的同时，倾身向前。

“为什么要停下呢？你在怕什么，Thor，告诉我。是怕你这么多年在那阳光照射下埋藏在阴影中的黑暗暴露？还是怕你那颤抖的良心如同一个懦夫般在真相暴露后惴惴不安？哦，Thor，承认吧，没有人能召唤恶魔，如果他本没有恶意。你的内心在叫嚣，去听听看吧……”

Loki感受着手中的阴茎在发硬发烫，血管的触感变得格外明显，他能感到那血液流动时的节奏。

“你曾经质疑过我复仇的滋味。”

“可是，Thor，承认吧，那个滋味，那种甜蜜，至今留在你的舌尖。知道我为什么那时候那样回答么，Thor，”当Thor的阴茎在Loki的手中跳动了第一下的时候，Loki发出了满足的哼哼，“我亲爱的王，我期待着你摊开你黑色的内脏的时刻。”

“唔……”Loki抓起Thor被他咬破仍在流血的手臂，他将那血涂抹在指尖，然后抬起身体，将粘着血液的手指送进自己的身体。

Thor依然紧闭着眼睛，但是他抽动的嘴角却出卖了他。Loki是故意将自己抬得那么高，而Thor能闻到那躯体散发出的情欲与淫靡的味道，他紧闭的双眼让他其他的感官更加得敏锐。

他发出了挫败的怒吼。

然后他感到Loki抓着他那流血的手臂，引导着将他的手指伸进了那紧致的蜜穴。

几乎就在那一刹那，他慌张地睁开眼睛，想要抽回自己的手，但那恶魔的爪子插进了他的手掌，他不知道这个恶魔竟然有着这么惊人的力道，他无法挣脱。

“哦，做个仁慈的人，Thor，帮帮我。”恶魔祈求着。

Thor的手指在Loki的带领下碰触到那敏感的点，而那个恶魔毫不羞涩地尖叫着弓起身体，摆动着臀部，在手指模仿阴茎抽插的频率中画着圈。

“Thor，Thor……”恶魔发出了带着鼻音的呼唤，声音低喃恳切地就像祷告般，那双绿色的眼睛因为欢愉覆盖上水汽。

Thor就像中了邪一样，在恶魔扯动的嘴角中用手指撑开Loki的穴口，然后将自己跳动的阴茎顶了进去。

疼痛是必然的，可是Loki却将这撕裂般的疼痛看成了奖赏。

他的后庭被撕裂出血，可是他却加快了动作，他的双手撑在Thor汗湿的腹部，他可以感受到Thor的双手残忍地以着必定留下青紫的力道掐着他的臀肉向两边掰去。

但是那又怎样呢？

Loki用着不知羞耻的声音放任自己发出甜腻的呻吟，说出淫荡的话语。他的血和留在他的体内的Thor的血液混合在一起，血液随着阴茎野蛮粗暴的抽动混着不知是谁的粘液沾湿了他和Thor的下体。这让他几乎兴奋地快要达到高潮。

“再深一点，嗯！再深一点！”他几乎要溺死在Thor越发失控的粗重喘息中。

而那头眼睛发红的猛兽在Loki的呼唤中只能无助地寻着欲望挺动胯部，最终在Loki收紧的甬道里将精液射入深处。

 

而就在Thor发出了射精带来的不受控制的吼叫的同时，一只陶罐碎裂的声音犹如一盆至寒的冰水浇到了他的身上。

——一个经过的侍女发现了他们。

准确来说，那个侍女看到了Thor。

一个头发披散，手指抓着空气，疯狂挺动那沾着血的粗大阴茎，面目狰狞的王。

侍女发出了一声惊慌失措的叫声，转身就逃离了这里。

而此时，Loki正惊叫着在Thor的热潮下射出精液。

 

Thor在最后并没有去杀了那个侍女。

 

谣言像瘟疫一样以着令人恐惧的速度传开了，就像已经等待多时一样。

原本那些还算忠心于Thor的家臣们也加入了羊群窃窃私语的队伍。

他们说，他们的国王变成了一个疯子。

而有人又无意提起王在战场上的杀戮，原本从前战场上英雄的事迹在羊群的猜测和质疑中变了质。

一个人开始提起，就自然有人开始接话。

没有人去论证那真假，因为无从论证。

胆怯的羊群中有人请来了城中的大祭司，说是要为这国王驱赶体内的邪恶。

但那个愤怒的国王在大殿上便将这个祭司判入了地牢。

羊群颤抖着躲在了黑暗的角落。

Loki听着，听着他们内心黑暗的窃窃私语。

 

直到那天，羊群高举着火把与武器在寒风到来的深夜聚集在了城下。

 

他们似乎已经忘却了他们曾经称呼他们的王为被神庇护的救世主，他们的希望的日子。

 

也许如果他们能再多相信这个王一点，也许如果他们能稍微承认自己心中的黑暗一点，

 

也许Thor被压上断头台的日子并不会到来。

 

但国家的王和他的子民从来彼此就是陌生人，羊群只和身为羊的人待在一起，那些仍旧为王祈福的人们不过是庞大羊群外的异教徒。

 

这便是天性，残酷却又颇为正常的天性。

 

没有谁是反派，也没有谁是正义。

 

Loki只是看厌了这假惺惺的和平。

 

 

 

——

“唉！”年幼的Balder发出了惊呼，他伸出稍显稚嫩的手抱住了Thor，“哥哥不是坏人。”

Thor安慰性地吻了吻弟弟的头顶。

“不要担心，这只是个梦。”

“哥哥不会死的！”

Thor大笑着向空中挥舞着手臂，向Balder展现着他强健的肌肉。

这引得年幼的孩子立刻跟着笑了起来。

“相信哥哥！”Thor这么说着。

而Balder也跟着在空中挥舞着手臂，露出他相比有些小的可怜的肱二头肌。

“哈哈！好了，坏孩子！快点去上课，哥哥可会打小报告的哟！”Thor在Balder的傻笑中拍着他的背催促道。

“好啦，好啦，我知道啦。”Balder接过Thor递过来的木剑在草地上翻了滚，舒展着四肢。

而Thor在最终Balder离开后，惬意地躺倒在草地上。

他看着那缓缓飘动的白云，最终敌不过午后阳光的温暖，懒洋洋地闭上了眼睛。

 

希望这次是个好梦。

他这么想着。

 

 

 

——

Thor眨了眨眼睛，这次他看到了一片灰黑的天空。

乌云随着风缓缓的飘着，看不到这片乌云的尽头，雨淅淅沥沥地砸到了他的脸上。

“欢迎回来，Thor。”他听到自己的头顶有声音响起，清冷的但掩不住笑意的声音。

他又眨了眨眼，有什么东西流进了他的眼睛里，但却没有应该有的疼痛与不适。

迟钝的感官渐渐像是苏醒一般回归到他的身上，他发现他枕在谁的大腿上，于是他微微向后仰了仰头。

他看到了那对意外熟悉的角和那双绿色的眼睛。

“……L……oki……”Thor呼唤着陌生恶魔的名字，却发现自己的喉咙像是被什么堵住一样发不出声音。

他的嘴动着，于是他看到Loki用手拂去了他的嘴边的什么东西，他在Loki收回手指并伸出舌头舔去上面的东西的时候，发现那是红色的液体。

血。

他的脑子里渐渐冒出这个字来，就像是一个开关一样，他闻到了空气中浓重得如同那地狱般才有的血腥味。

他想问发生了什么，他想坐起来，他想伸出手去触摸这个恶魔的脸庞，但是他发现自己没有力气，不，不是的，他的手脚像被巨石压住一般沉重。

他转头看到了不远处的那枚象征着王权的戒指，他想要去够那枚戒指，想要把那枚戒指从那个残肢上拽下来，这是属于他的戒指，没有人可以去碰触。

于是这次他看到了自己伸出去的那只手，但又是为什么自己的手和那个套着戒指的断肢如此的相像？

他的手在中途改变了路线，被向上抬举着，碰触到一个冰凉的柔软的东西，啊，那是一个吻。

“Thor，睡得还好么？”他听到头顶的声音这么问道。

“想要起来？”那个声音又问道。

Thor循着意识做了个点头的动作，虽然他并没有感到动作发生的实感。

然后，不久之后，他就懂了。

他的双腿消失了，他倚靠在Loki的怀里，中间空荡荡的，他的左臂也消失了。

但他却感受不到痛苦，连心都没有回应。

“Thor，欢迎回来，欢迎回到你的现实。”Loki的脸颊靠着他的额头，低语着就像在对爱人诉说着情话。

Thor的目光追寻着地上黑压压的尸体，看到了倒下的战马腹部流出的内脏旁自己的腿，远处破布般几乎被烧尽的战旗在风中飘动着最后几缕烂条，但他还是认出了那是属于他国家的旗帜。

远处一只乌鸦站在旗杆的顶端梳理着自己的羽毛。

记忆在回到Thor的身体里——

 

啊，原来，他才是被自己国家抛弃的人啊，被自己的弟弟和那些臣民抛弃在这，与荒野巨魔孤军奋战。

 

从来没有什么需要拯救的恶魔，或者说，恶魔从来没有说过自己需要被拯救。

 

他给自己套上了那莫须有的责任。

 

那不过是他试图给自己套上仁爱的外皮的一个理由，他逃避内心的黑暗的借口，他的挣扎。

 

“那是你的梦想，你的幻想，你最后和空洞的希望啊，Thor。

 

“Thor，你只不过是在做着一场自导自演的梦，看，就算在梦里，你的善良也化成了灰烬。

 

 

“那么你想复仇么，Thor？

 

 

 

“那么就和我来做笔交易吧，我亲爱的王。”

 

 

 

 

 

……

 

1385年，Thor Odinson，Asgard第三代执政者，于战场不治身亡。

同年，其弟，Balder Odinson继位。

1386年冬，Jotun吞并Asgard。

 

……

 

1360年，Thor Odinson，Asgard第二任执政者Odin的长子，出生。

 

 

——

有一个故事死去了，

然后一个新的故事即将开始。

 

那个能够穿梭时间的有着德鲁伊血脉的恶魔在死去的王的耳边低声诉说着，就如同情话一般。

**_“_ ** **_你属于我，_ ** **_Thor_ ** **_。_ **

**_“_ ** **_无论你如何去想，如何去做，你永远身处在这个时间的螺旋之中，直到结束_ ** **_——_ **

**_“_ ** **_我会一直等你，直到你点头同意我的请求的那一刻。_ **

**_“_ ** **_答应我吧，_ ** **_Thor_ ** **_。_ **

**_“_ ** **_不要觉得羞耻。_ **

**_“_ ** **_你知道你在渴求我，为何要躲藏在那荒芜的山洞中呢，出来吧，_ ** **_Thor_ ** **_。_ **

**_“_ ** **_看哪，你内心里那瘦弱的恶魔终究长出了那只发亮的长角，一次又一次，你渴望着不是么。_ ** **_”_ **

 

绝望的灵魂是那个恶魔的晚餐。

但是对于这个恶魔来说，真正的绝望并不是来自那些本就置身于绝望之中的人，而是当一个英雄从高空中坠落至黑暗的那一瞬间。

Loki在等待着，等待着他的英雄，他的伴侣。

然后，他会向他献上他最为真实和纯粹的爱意。


	6. Chapter 6

——  
六百年后（1985年）  
市区中的孤儿院迎来了一位访客。

Loki看着那个在婴儿床里朝他挥舞着肉实臂膀的婴儿皱起了眉，他不确定该做什么。  
“先生，有什么可以帮你的吗？”女人的声音在他的背后突兀地响了起来。Loki回头看到那位胸前挂着名牌的女士正在朝他露出惊讶后的疑惑的表情，Loki没有回答她，于是女人又说道：“现在已经过了工作时间了，先生，如果你是想来领养一位孩子，请带好相关文件明日再来。”  
但Loki依然没有做出任何反应，他自顾自地回过头继续观察起那个正在朝他咧嘴傻笑的孩子，那个孩子发出嘤嘤呀呀的声音，两只手在空中像是想抓着什么一样。Loki起初以为他在看着自己，但后来他才发现这个孩子目光的焦点聚集在了他的额头上——那对属于恶魔的长角上。女人是看不到那双角的，也看不到Loki的尖锐的指甲或是从奇怪的服装下摆中探出的黑色细长的尾巴，那根尾巴在Loki的身后因为主人情绪的变化而摆动着。  
女人看到的只是一个穿着黑色西装的瘦削的年轻人。  
Loki犹豫了下还是将那个孩子抱了起来，这不是他第一次抱住一个婴儿了，但他还是显得有些过于紧张得小心翼翼。孩子在他怀里不老实地继续伸出手想去抓那对角，Loki并不喜欢这样，但他没有做出拒绝的动作。  
“他多大了？”Loki抱着孩子转了个身像那个女人问道。  
“先生，请你离开，这里不允许随便进入。”女人措辞严厉了起来。  
“他多大了？”Loki皱着眉又问了一遍。  
但似乎是因为气氛开始凝重了起来，那个孩子从Loki的角上转回注意力的时候看到女人露出了严峻的面容，他吓得竟撅起嘴哇哇大哭了起来。  
“Ben!”女人反射性地往前迈了一步。  
而Loki则抱着孩子退后了一些，那个孩子双手揪着他的衣领不肯放手。  
“Ben？不，不，他不是Ben，”Loki摇了摇头，他因戒备而略微压低了下巴，他的手捏着婴儿柔软的掌心，摩挲着说道，“Thor，他的名字叫Thor。”  
末了，他突然就像来时那样化为了烟雾，然后消失在了女人的面前。他带走了孩子。

他大概已经有八九个月大了，Loki猜测着。  
他并不太会照料一个孩子，隐身在孤儿院的时候他拿了一些奶粉，在给孩子喂下后对方倒也安静了下来。而现在，这个孩子正躺在Loki的床上睡得一脸安逸。  
完全没有对陌生环境的恐惧，或是对Loki的害怕，即使Loki伸出带着尖锐指甲的手指那个孩子也会毫不犹豫地抓拉进怀里好奇地掰弄着，Loki并没有让自己的指甲伤到孩子，事实上，他不知道该拿这个孩子怎么办。  
这个孩子是Thor，是的，他是，Loki知道。  
Loki窝在旁边看着这个孩子的睡脸，他突然觉得他以前的那些执着变成了一堆毫无价值的垃圾，而现实依然在耍弄着他，就和最开始的时候那样没有区别。  
他搞砸了。  
Thor从未答应过他的提议，Thor从未和他真正签订过契约。他做了很多次，每一次回到过去去诱惑Thor，他试过很多种办法，但他从来没有赢过Thor。有几次他就要成功了，但Thor还是反悔了，他们甚至成为了敌人。  
他对Thor的执着似乎变成了习惯，他想把这个明明和他站在同一条路上却意志相背的男人拉下马，越来越迫切，但即使他成为了恶魔，他也依然得不到他想要的。  
这样的事实一次次地嘲笑着Loki，而Thor妄图拯救他的意志让他开始变得不耐。  
结果糟透了——他彻彻底底失去了Thor。  
每一次回到过去试图改变现实都是在从原本的时间线中牵扯出一条新的分支，而当原先的线被分割得不能再细的时候，最后一次Thor也没有答应Loki，强硬的恶魔的执着在那次之后让属于Thor的时间瓦解了——时间线崩溃，历史被抹灭，Thor变成了一个从未出现在这个世界上的名字。  
而六百年后，当Loki无意中再次见到Thor的时候，他开始有些手足无措。  
这是个奇迹，无疑。  
但这也是个灾难，也许。  
如果Thor再次拒绝他的邀请，也许下次好运不会再来。  
Loki看着这个孩子，他的手轻轻捏上对方肉嫩的脸颊，引得对方咕噜了两声翻动了一下身体。柔软的四肢蹭在床垫上，好像是梦到了什么有趣的事情发出轻微含糊的声音，但渐渐地那个小家伙又皱起了眉头，扭动着身子似乎是在找寻一个舒适的地方。  
而Loki则对这个孩子最终选择躲进他的怀里继续安睡的行为感到了不满。  
他不明白为什么Thor会这么喜欢他。

Loki最后还是决定把这个孩子留下来，他想也许总会有个办法的。


	7. Chapter 7

但至于那些关于Thor对他的感情的答案Loki无从知晓，他教导这个孩子说话、学习，但他从来不曾以父亲的身份看过对方——他和Thor都不再有家人，所以他也没有将任何有关家庭的概念教导给Thor过。这个孩子嘤嘤呀呀地叫着他的名字，但有时候不是发音跑偏了就是短短的名字叫到一半在Loki回头的时候傻乎乎地咧开嘴朝他伸出粉嫩的小手。  
Thor很喜欢Loki头上的那对角，弯曲得十分漂亮，但他不知道的是这对角已经比几百年前他最后一次见到的时候大了很多。  
Loki没有刻意给这个孩子准备过什么玩具，但孩子倒也不觉得无趣，他喜欢Loki在百年来收集的那些奇怪的小玩意，有时也会缠着Loki给他说些他其实也不能理解的故事。偶有一次Loki用一棵死去的橡树上的木头和小刀雕了一个小小的图案，那是Thor原本国家的家徽。Loki那时候只是闲得有些无聊才随手那么做的，但究其原因，在他的记忆里也就没有什么比当初的记忆更为深刻的事情了。他看着Thor在他的床上打滚玩闹——这个孩子在大多数时候并不喜欢睡在狭窄的婴儿床里，Loki受不住对方的哭闹最后也就放任了——接着，在Thor揪着枕头的一角抬起头来的时候他知道这个孩子想要这个东西。比Thor对这个家徽更早做出反应，Loki便把几乎完成的木片塞进了Thor手里。  
Loki很想知道Thor是否会记得以前的那些事，但他转而又意识到，以Thor现在的年纪他其实无从做出判断。  
但Loki还是忍不住猜测结果。

时间过去得很快，Thor在经历了不太顺利的小学、初中后是高中。说是不太顺利，到不是因为Loki给Thor弄得那些假身份的证明，而是Thor的口无遮拦。毕竟那时候他还太小了，而Loki也并没有刻意掩饰自己的身份。所以Thor从来都知道Loki是只恶魔，不同于人类，但他并不知道恶魔在人类的词语中的意义。Thor从不称Loki为父亲，他直呼其名，和别的孩子聊天的时候也会提到对方特别的样貌，但除了Thor别人是看不到Loki的真实样子的，于是这个孩子在他人的眼中渐渐变成了一个奇怪的，甚至是无礼的孩子。Thor没少为这事烦心过，但一个年幼的孩子再烦恼也无法懂得这件事背后的意义，他跑到Loki怀里寻求安慰，却被告知如何教训那些用言语欺负他的孩子。因此，Thor在到初中结束之前在外人看来都不过是个恶劣又怪异的小鬼。没人愿意和他做朋友，他的身边只有Loki。  
在他到了高中的时候，渐渐接触了更多的人后，慢慢明白了一些与人相处的道理的Thor收起了他的獠牙，他变得不再随意谈论他的恶魔。通过掩盖自己的词语和回避话题他获得了意想不到的与同伴们一起行动的快乐。他们挤在二手车里在公路旅行的路上因为一点小事而放声大笑，捉弄求爱被拒的损友，又在朋友家中的地下室里窝在一起偷喝啤酒，大口地吃着廉价披萨，这些都是让Thor感到舒爽，而同时又在Loki那体会不到的。  
他与Loki的意志相背，即使在过了数百年后，即使他已经忘记了关于他和Loki之前的所有，他依然是那个Thor。  
当Loki发现这点并开始猜测Thor往后的作为的时候，他几乎快要将手中的匕首插进枕边熟睡之人的胸膛。  
“Thor……  
“Thor!  
“Thor——”  
Loki将自己的头发揪乱，那像一堆枯草一样将他的面容变成了一个行乞者。  
他不知道继续在这还有什么意义。  
他想离开，永远地，再也不在Thor面前出现。  
但他甚至连从这床边走开也做不到。  
还有哪里可以去——  
除了Thor，他已经想不起来任何有价值的事情。  
“六百年了，Thor。”他喃喃自语。  
他坐在床边，手中的匕首在绵软的被铺上被挤压而深陷其中，而Thor的一个熟睡中的翻身却将他握刀的手抓得彻底。紧缚的感觉通过那粗壮的胳膊传递到Loki的手中，炙热的，疼痛的，甚至开始感到疲倦的。  
Thor似乎正在做一个恶梦，他的眉头紧锁，唇角下撇。不喜周末刮胡因而粗粝的下巴不耐地蹭着枕头，而那只手抓得更紧。  
“Loki……”他低语着，又如同婴儿时期向着Loki的方向挪去。  
该做什么呢。  
还可以做什么呢。  
Loki不知道。  
他想了这个问题想了十几年，而剩下能做的，徘徊在他脑中的，似乎只剩下亲吻Thor的嘴角。  
这和恶魔的诱惑无关，一点满足的感觉随着Thor呼出的热度钻进Loki的肺里。  
他抬起身来的时候看了Thor很久。  
向来能说会道，善于拨乱人心的他想不出第二天早上当Thor醒来的时候该和他说些什么。  
但如果……  
不，那么干脆创造一个只有他和Thor的世界吧，没人会互相作对，没人会死亡，没人会消失。  
黑色的恶魔近乎绝望地不知所措地想道。  
——他的世界在Thor的手中渐渐瓦解。  
“你赢了，Thor。你赢了行吧！”


End file.
